Opening credits sequence
The Opening Credits Sequence was the opening credits used in the first three series of Desperate Housewives , containing many popular paintings. Included Artwork "Adam and Eve" - Lucas Cranach the Elder Adam and Eve is a double painting by German Renaissance master Lucas Cranach the Elder, dating from 1528, now housed in the Uffizi Gallery of Florence, Italy. The two biblical ancestors are portrayed, in two different panels, on a dark background, standing on a barely visible ground. Both hold two small branches which cover their sexual organs. Eve holds the traditional apple, with the snake coming to her from above from the tree of life. Adam is shown in a relaxed posture, his right elbow lying on the left border of his panel. The work was part of the Tuscan Grand Dukes' collections since as early as 1688, and is included in the Uffizi since the beginning of the 18th century. Filippo Baldinucci attributed it to Albrecht Dürer, until the inventory of 1784 assigned it to Cranach. The subject continues Dürer's anatomy studies culminated in the large Adam and Eve panels now in the Museo del Prado, which were the first real size nudes by a German artist. During his stay in Vienna, Cranach had frequented some groups of humanists who were near to Dürer, and from there he was inspired to a first, smaller version of the theme of Adam and Eve in 1510, presently housed in the Warsaw gallery. The Tomb Paintings of Queen Nefertari Nefertari also known as Nefertari Merytmut was one of the Great Royal Wives (or principal wives) of Ramesses the Great. Nefertari means 'Beautiful Companion' and Meritmut means 'Beloved of Goddess Mut'. She is one of the best known Egyptian queens, next to Cleopatra, Nefertiti and Hatshepsut. Her lavishly decorated tomb, QV66, is the largest and most spectacular in the Valley of the Queens. Ramesses also constructed a temple for her at Abu Simbel next to his colossal monument there. Nefertari's tomb, QV66, is in the Valley of the Queens. A temple was built for her at Abu Simbel, as well. This beautiful painting from her tomb wall shows a royal name, which you can tell even without reading hieroglyphs, because there is a cartouche in the painting. The cartouche is the oblong with a linear base. It was used to contain a royal name. The tomb of Nefertari, QV66 is one of the largest in the Valley of the Queens. The tomb was robbed in antiquity. In 1904 it was rediscovered and excavated by Ernesto Schiaparelli. Several items from the tomb, including parts of gold bracelets, shabti figures and a small piece of an earring or pendant are now in the Boston Museum of Fine Arts. Additional shabti figures are in the Egyptian Museum in Cairo. "The Arnolfini Portrait" - Jan Van Eyck The Arnolfini Portrait is an oil painting on oak panel dated 1434 by the Early Netherlandish painter Jan van Eyck. It is also known as The Arnolfini Wedding, The Arnolfini Marriage, The Arnolfini Double Portrait or the Portrait of Giovanni Arnolfini and his Wife, among other titles. This painting is believed to be a portrait of the Italian merchant Giovanni di Nicolao Arnolfini and his wife, presumably in their home in the Flemish city of Bruges. It is considered one of the most original and complex paintings in Western art history. Both signed and dated by van Eyck in 1434, it is, with the Ghent Altarpiece by the same artist and his brother Hubert, the oldest very famous panel painting to have been executed in oils rather than in tempera. The painting was bought by the National Gallery in London in 1842. Van Eyck created a painting with an almost reflective surface by applying layer after layer of translucent thin glazes. The intense glowing colours also help to highlight the realism, and to show the material wealth and opulence of Arnolfini's world. Van Eyck took advantage of the longer drying time, compared to tempera, of oil paint to blend colours by painting wet-in-wet to achieve subtle variations in light and shade to heighten the illusion of three-dimensional forms. He carefully distinguished textures and captured surface appearance precisely. He also rendered effects of both direct and diffuse light by showing the light from the window on the left reflected by various surfaces. It has been suggested that he used a magnifying glass in order to paint the minute details such as the individual highlights on each of the amber beads hanging beside the mirror. The illusionism of the painting was remarkable for its time, in part for the rendering of detail, but particularly for the use of light to evoke space in an interior, for "its utterly convincing depiction of a room, as well of the people who inhabit it". '"American Gothic" - Grant Wood' American Gothic is a painting by Grant Wood, in the collection of the Art Institute of Chicago. Wood's inspiration came from a cottage designed in the Gothic Revival style with a distinctive upper window and a decision to paint the house along with "the kind of people I fancied should live in that house." The painting shows a farmer standing beside his spinster daughter. The figures were modeled by the artist's dentist and sister. The woman is dressed in a colonial print apron mimicking 19th century Americana and the couple are in the traditional roles of men and women, the man's pitchfork symbolizing hard labor, and the flowers over the woman's right shoulder suggesting domesticity. It is one of the most familiar images in 20th century American art, and one of the most parodied artworks within American popular culture. In 1930, Grant Wood, an American painter with European training, noticed the Dibble House, a small white house built in the Carpenter Gothic architectural style in Eldon, Iowa. Wood decided to paint the house along with "the kind of people I fancied should live in that house." He recruited his sister Nan (1899–1990) to model the woman, dressing her in a colonial print apron mimicking 19th century Americana. The man is modeled on Wood's dentist, Dr. Byron McKeeby (1867–1950) from Cedar Rapids, Iowa. The three-pronged hay fork is echoed in the stitching of the man's overalls, the Gothic window of the house and the structure of the man's face. Each element was painted separately; the models sat separately and never stood in front of the house. "Pin Up Girl" - Gil Elvgren A pin-up girl, also known as a pin-up model, is a model whose mass-produced pictures see wide appeal as popular culture. Pin-ups are intended for informal display, e.g. meant to be "pinned-up" on a wall. Pin-up girls may be glamour models, fashion models, or actresses. The term pin-up may also refer to drawings, paintings, and other illustrations done in emulation of these photos. The pin-up images could be cut out of magazines or newspapers, or be from postcard or chromo-lithographs, and so on. Such photos often appear on calendars, which are meant to be pinned up anyway. Later, posters of pin-up girls were mass-produced and became an instant hit. "Am I Proud!" - Dick Williams Am I Proud! is a poster created by Dick Williams in 1946. It was an American propaganda poster used during the Second World War. This is a color poster with a 1/4" inch border. A dark-haired woman with a wide-eyed expression holds three large glass jars of vegetables in her arms. Three more jars can be seen at the lower area of the picture. The woman wears a ruffled apron. "Campbell's Soup Cans" - Andy Warhol Campbell's Soup Cans, which is sometimes referred to as 32 Campbell's Soup Cans, is a work of art produced in 1962 by Andy Warhol. It consists of thirty-two canvases, each measuring 20 inches in height × 16 inches in width and each consisting of a painting of a Campbell's Soup can—one of each of the canned soup varieties the company offered at the time. The individual paintings were produced by a printmaking method—the semi-mechanized silkscreen process, using a non-painterly style. Campbell's Soup Cans' reliance on themes from popular culture helped to usher in pop art as a major art movement in the USA. Warhol, a commercial illustrator who became a successful author, publisher, painter, and film director, showed the work on July 9, 1962 in his first one-man gallery exhibition as a fine artist. in the Ferus Gallery of Los Angeles, California. The exhibition marked the West Coast debut of pop art. "Romantic Couple" & "Couple Arguing" - Robert Dale Romantic Couple and Couple Arguing are two separate paintings made by the Artist Robert Dale. Romantic Couple contains a blonde pretty woman smiling stood next to her well dressed husband. Arguing Couple contains a man wearing a shirt and tie arguing with a clearly upset woman. Both paintings are made in the style of pop-art, and therefore the paintings most likely came into beings during the mid 1950s. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3